Té
by Raccoon Child
Summary: Drabble, post-final. Songfic. En esa merienda silenciosa, Ron sabía que entre él y Hermione se interponía algo más que una mesa.


Té

Viendo a través de la ventana las nubes grises que iban congregándose en el cielo, a Ron le divirtió pensar que tal vez la tormenta se acercaba debido al hecho de que, esa tarde, había preferido preparar él mismo el té de las cinco.

Mientras llevaba la bandeja con las tazas, oyó cómo la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Sonriendo, se encaminó a la sala de estar, donde Hermione ya esperaba sentada.

Se la veía seria y apagada, completamente inmersa en sí misma.

_Las tazas sobre el mantel,_

_la lluvia derramada._

_Un poco de miel,_

_un poco de miel_

_no basta._

Los recuerdos de cada minuto de la visita que habían hecho en la mañana a Harry y Ginny se mantenían fastidiosamente nítidos. Maldecía su memoria fotográfica.

_- Vamos a tener un bebé._

No sabía qué le había dolido más: Si aquellas palabras o los rostros radiantes de la dichosa pareja. Y ella que había pensado que nada podía impactarla más que verlos tan enamorados.

Por supuesto, la cereza del postre la pusieron al final de la visita: Justo antes de que ella y Ron se marcharan, Ginny se les había acercado sonriendo con una caja en sus brazos: un juego de té.

_- Para que se acuerden de nosotros todas las tardes._

Hermione aún se preguntaba cómo había conseguido responder al guiño alegre y travieso de la pelirroja con una sonrisa creíble. Era difícil, realmente, aparentar sinceridad frente a alguien tan genuinamente feliz.

Volvió parcialmente al presente al divisar a su marido colocando la merienda sobre la mesa. Su corazón se oprimió mientras recorría con la vista los bellos dibujos en las tazas humeantes.

Hermione comenzaba a entender que había sido un error intentar forzar un cambio sobre sus sentimientos. Y estaba segura de que no era la única en haberse dado cuenta de eso.

Agachando la mirada turbia sobre la taza que sujetaba con firmeza, le echó sal al té.

Le había puesto tanto empeño en hacer de su matrimonio una experiencia llevadera, pero reprimir lo que sentía por Harry era un calvario. Aún así, tenía que hacerlo, porque sabía perfectamente que nunca podría estar con él. Y mucho menos podía darse el lujo de herir los sentimientos de Ron, quien la amaba tan sinceramente y se esforzaba tanto por hacerla feliz.

De verdad no quería llorar, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

_El eclipse no fue parcial_

_y cegó nuestras miradas._

_Te vi que llorabas,_

_te vi que llorabas_

_por él._

_Té para tres._

En esa merienda silenciosa, Ron sabía que entre él y Hermione se interponía algo más que una mesa. Así había sido siempre, aunque esa tarde lo veía claro como el agua, en sus lágrimas, en la forma desesperanzada en la que sostenía esa taza diferente a las que solían usar.

Por mucho que se esforzara en verla contenta, todos sus esfuerzos caían en la nada cada vez que se producía un encuentro entre ella y Harry. Era justo en ese instante, cuando veía apagarse el poco brillo que conseguía hacer despertar en sus ojos. Y no era porque viese precisamente a Harry, sino porque lo veía junto a _ella_. Junto a la hermana de Ron.

Reprimiendo el deseo de abrazar a Hermione, Ron pensó que nadie tenía realmente la culpa de nada allí, por mucho que lo mortificara. Tampoco podía ya enojarse con ella por nada. No tenía derecho de reprocharle nada, aunque quisiera. Al fin y al cabo, ella había elegido estar con él, decirle a él, a Ronald Weasley, que era la persona a quien amaba.

Así que la dejó llorar a gusto, con un respeto callado.

_Un sorbo de distracción,_

_buscando descifrarnos._

_No hay nada mejor,_

_no hay nada mejor_

_que casa._

Contempló a su esposa durante unos instantes, tratando de discernir algo más que pudiese estar oculto en sus ojos ya casi secos, en cada gesto sutil. Pero desistió. No era bueno en esas cosas, y lo más importante ya le había sido revelado.

- Ha dejado de llover –comentó oteando por la ventana.

Hermione se enjugó los resabios de lágrimas y lo imitó. Su mirada, sin embargo, y al igual que la del pelirrojo, se perdía en una marea de pensamientos sin conexión con la lluvia.

- Así es –respondió con el mismo tono teñido de hábito.

El té estaba delicioso, como siempre.

_Té para tres…_

::Fin::

Primera versión: 18/05/09, alrededor de las 4 AM.

Segunda versión: 18/09/09, 00:52 hs.

Tercera versión: 07/10/09, 16:39 hs.

Cuarta versión (final): 07/10/09, 18:49

Me voy a volver loca si le hago otra modificación a este fic. xD Se lo dedico a mi Jefe (porque si la memoria no me falla, te había dicho que haría un fic de HP, ¿no?) y a mi hermana metafísica xD, Janett, por todo su apoyo. :3

La canción que usé es Té para Tres, de Soda Stereo.


End file.
